the_war_of_the_americasfandomcom-20200214-history
Solomon Pendragon
"Knights of Pendragon! Stand with me and fight against these barbarians who dare wish to invade our lands! Defend the innocent civilians of our country from evil scum! Long Live Britannia!" ~ Solomon during a battle against Clan Igrson, which would later become known as the Battle of Fort Heavenhold. '' 'Solomon Pendragon', known formally as '''Sir Solomon Pendragon '''and '''Captain Pendragon', is a famous Knight and leader of House Pendragon in the Kingdom of Britannia, and only child of the legendary Arthur Pendragon, the founder of House Pendragon who would go on to become a high-ranking Inquisitor in The Holy Inquisition of Cardinal Jaune XVII. Known for his brutal yet cunning tactics and strategies, as well as his unwavering patriotism towards his homeland, Solomon is one of the most trusted men in Britannia's military. Appearance Solomon is a tall, muscular caucasian male with well-defined features, keeping a strong jawline and overall youthful appearance despite being middle-aged. His hair is dark brown and typically slicked back, and his eyes are a piercing green. Solomon typically wears a white and red surcoat in casual instances, with the Kingdom of Britannia coat of arms depicted in the chest area, and the insignia of the Pendragon family depicted on the back. This is meant to represent him putting the Kingdom of Britannia before himself, further reinforcing the patriotism he feels for his country. In battle, he wears full plate armor, once again the Britannia Coat of Arms and Pendragon insignia engraved onto the front and back of the chest plate, respectively. Atop of his helmet is a red plume, signifying his place in the House Pendragon. Underneath the left pauldron is a red cloth, symbolizing his status as the captain of House Pendragon. Personality Solomon is typically very friendly and approachable when not on the job, often having banter with his fellow militants and stating that he sees his squire, Alexander Schmidt, is more of a friend than an apprentice, though he still makes sure that Alex trains, even training Alex himself. Solomon's decision to pick Alexander as his squire, who not only is not a noble, but also has his origins in the kingdom of the Fourth Reich, seems to be uncharacteristic, especially considering his patriotism. This decision has lead to a large amount of controversy, though Solomon still retains his status and the respect he has for his efforts. It is unknown if this choice was made due to any ulterior motives. Despite his friendlier side, Solomon is incredibly serious when it comes to his job, family and country. He will treat both his superior officers and soldiers with great respect, and shows pride in his familial heritage. However, above all, he is prepared to die for the people of Britannia, and fights tooth and nail to preserve the civilians of his homeland. Backstory Born on Argon 2, 513 NWE, in the Kingdom of Britannia, Solomon was raised in a rather lavish lifestyle due to the riches his father, Arthur Pendragon, gained from his status. However, he did not completely indulge in his luxurious lifestyle. He began training at an early age, his father teaching him basic sword stances when he was just 10. When he reached the age of twelve, the training became more advanced, and when Solomon reached 15, he became a squire for his father, officially joining the ranks of the House of Mors. Due to the training from his father, Solomon showed exceptional skills in the field of battle, and in just four years, he was granted the title of a knight. However, just a year after Solomon's knighting, his father was suddenly offered a spot among the ranks of The Holy Inquisition of Cardinal Jaune XVII. He promptly accepted this offer, and slowly grew more secretive and further away from his family as a result of the Inquisition's heavily mystified status. One day, it was reported to the family that his father had died in battle, but it was not revealed who, or ''what ''killed him, or where he died. The family was not even allowed to see the body, although they were allowed to hold a public and private funeral. This event shattered Solomon's world, as he had lost someone who he had looked up to his entire life, not only had he lost a father, he had lost a role model and friend. Solomon kept up his training, wishing not only to live up to his father, but to surpass him. In five more years, he had become the head of House Pendragon, thus allowing him to lead his own family's house. It was here where he truly shined, leading his troops into battle and using tactics taught by his father, as well as his own tactics, to dominate any foes who dare wished to invade Britannia. One of the most notable occurrences of this is the infamous Battle of Fort Heavenhold, a battle which took place near Fort Heavenhold, a stronghold bordering Clan Igrson territory known for its mountainous surroundings. Overwhelmed by a sudden surprise attack from a Clan Igrson battallion, the heavily outnumbered forces of House Aegiswood stationed there were forced to retreat to the mountains, however not before sending a messenger to the King of Britannia, that messenger being Daniel Lawrence, the Fleetfoot. They had managed to hold off the forces of Igrson long enough so that Lawrence could reach the king. Lawrence requested more backup to help hold them off at the coast, but the king simply told him to fetch him Solomon Pendragon, and then to go back to the battle and inform the captain stationed there to lead the forces of Igrson into the mountains. Lawrence did this, and the forces of Aegiswood retreated back into the mountains, the forces of Clan Igrson following after them. As they got to the midpoint of the mountains, the forces of Igrson were suddenly ambush from both flanks by armed and armored men in black and red clothing, the forces of Pendragon and Mors having been hiding between the mountains. The clansmen held their ground until they were closed in from the front and back by yet another influx of infantry. Leading the charge was Solomon himself, who engaged in battle with the clansmen's warlord. Despite being boxed in, the clansmen refused to step down, until Solomon finally triumphed over their leader, beheading him. It was then that the second-in-command of the clansmen forces ordered them to stand down. They were all taken in and imprisoned in the dungeons of Britannia. Solomon had reaped great praise for this, and to this day has lead many more victorious battles against the enemies of Britannia. Equipment and Weaponry '''Plate Armor: '''As a knight, Solomon wears plate armor into battle. Plate armor provides extreme protection against almost all types of weaponry, bar polearms and crossbows. This protection comes at the cost of a somewhat reduced mobility, and the face plate can obscure his peripheral vision. He can lift the face plate to fix this problem, however that will expose the front of his head. '''Excalibur: '''Solomon's main weapon is Excalibur, the legendary estoc longsword said to be forged by mages of old. A family relic, this is the same sword used by Solomon's father, Arthur Pendragon. He uses it to thrust through mail and leather armor, as well as slide in-between chinks in a foe's plate armor. Despite its alleged origins, this blade seems to exhibit no magical traits, though its craftsmanship is undeniably of the highest caliber, it retaining its durability and gleam even to this day. Engraved into its blade is a depiction of a knight beheading a dragon. Strangely enough, this sword was kept by the Inquisition after Arthur Pendragon had perished, likely to prevent it from being stolen, or because they believed the rumors of it having magical properties. It was only after Solomon became a captain and the King of Britannia requested directly that the Inquisition hand the sword to Solomon that it managed to see the light of day once more. '''Mace: '''When on horseback, Solomon will carry a black mace around. He will ride by and belt enemies in the head with his mace. He will generally use his mace before using his sword in battle, however he has been noted to abandon his mace and opt to use his sword for one-on-one duels against other knights. If need be, he will use the mace against knights, but only if he finds himself having trouble defeating them with his sword. '''Rondel Dagger: '''Like most infantrymen and knights, Solomon carries a piercing dagger on him at all times in order to finish of knights or heavily armored enemies, using it to pierce through chinks in their armor. Skills and Traits '''Knight Captain: '''As the captain of House Pendragon, Solomon is skilled in the art of warfare and strategy. He will use brutal yet intelligent tactics against his foes, in order to assure they never invade his homeland again. He has prevailed over enemy forces twice as large as his own in battle due to his well-thought out and precise strategies. '''Great Strength and Endurance: '''Physically, Solomon is in top form. Having trained for decades as a soldier of the Britannia military, he is able to physically overpower most other men of his age, and can endure more pain than most. '''Expert Fighter: '''As a fully trained Knight who has been honing his skills for over two decades, Solomon is incredibly skilled in the art of sword fighting, as well as weaponplay in general. He is responsible for not only training those in House Pendragon, but also a portion of the troops in Britannia's military. '''Animal Taming: '''Solomon appears to have some experience in animal taming, as he was able to tame a wild Australian stock horse by himself. Trivia * Solomon does not wish to become and Inquisitor, as he believes that he does not belong in the shadows, but rather on the front lines defending Britannia. ** However, this does not mean he lacks respect for the Inquisitors. In fact, he respects their efforts to quell threats from within. as even he believes that Britannia is not immune to corruption. * Solomon's horse is named Penny, and is an Australian stock horse he tamed himself. Gallery